Fran Madaraki
Personality Fran tends to be very job-oriented. As a natural scientist, she can be inquisitive and curious, and has eccentric tastes. Her hobbies include scientific research on medical conditions, coming up with "creative" cures and fixes for any and every ailment conceivable, and tending to her "creations". She lives for the purpose she was created for: the pursuit of scientific knowledge in the name of her creator, Professor Madaraki. Most of the time this involves working as something of a surgeon-for-hire, performing experimental surgeries and operations, almost all of which EXTREMELY morally unsound. On the subject of morality, Fran tends to be somewhat shifty, depending on her whims. She'll do almost any kind of surgery if properly paid, regardless of the consequences to the patient (if it's what they want, who's she to say no?). Sometimes, if she's interested enough in a condition or the procedure itself, she'll do work pro-bono. Aside from that, she's a love-freak, very easily swayed by a romantic situation (she admires the drive to do anything for the one you love). She herself holds a sort of love for her creator, the Professor, whom (for one has yet to show up in person and probably never will) she would also do anything for. That was how she was created, after all (which ALSO has yet to appear in the manga). Background http://www.onemanga.com/Franken_Fran/ (Warning; manga contains plenty of weird freaky gorey stuff) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FrankenFran Fran is a creation of one Professor Naomitsu Madaraki, first recognized as the world's foremost biochemist during the first World War and a prominent name in the field ever since. By now he is believed to be upwards of eighty years old, and has been in hiding from the world as a result of his numerous enemies made over the years. Fran has been carrying out research into the fields of biochemistry/biotechnology in his absence. Surrounded by her own creations, a veritable freakshow worthy of any conspiracy theorist's portfolio, Fran performs experiments in the name of her creator to further scientific progress (so she says). Due to the fact that most of her experiments involve operating physically on a person's body, sometimes but not often for actual medical conditions, people sometimes refer to her as a doctor, which she is usually quick to correct (She herself has said "I'm not a doctor"). The people who come to see her for whatever purpose usually only do so after being turned away at every other corner or if what they want is something that is considered professionally unethical and most definitely illegal. Fran's reputation ALSO carries the fact that her "methods" for helping those who come to her aren't always quite what they expected. Some instances would be, for instance, a painter who was losing his sight - Fran gave him new eyes.... that were almost advanced as certain insect eyes, seeing virtually all existing light spectrums at the same time, which was distressing to the man to say the least. Abilities A highly skilled biotechnician, medical practicianer, surgeon, researcher, etc. She has the powers of SCIENCE. She can also operate her body independently of her head, though it's a little shaky about it. She does it deliberately in the first chapter, the pilot for the series, but she does later get nearly decapitated and manages to sew herself back together. In another scene in another chapter, she has her arm unsewn at the elbow and is using it to scratch the back of her head. She's also been known to attach up to a total of eight arms to herself to increase her ability to multi-task when performing surgery without losing much efficiency. Category:Characters